


A False Man-Ted Spankoffski

by bullshit_butler



Series: Hatchetfield Poems [2]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: I can’t tag, More poems ahaha, Poems, This is shit pls excuse this, mhm, this was written at 2 am, what the actual fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: Another shitty poem but this time it’s about Ted ahaha
Series: Hatchetfield Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A False Man-Ted Spankoffski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shitty_days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty_days/gifts).



> Once again for my friend BUT this time a different friend(that’s right I have more than one) cuz she suggested Ted

A false man  
Hidden behind liquor  
And his own  
Torn up hands

The burden of a thousand years  
Resting on tired shoulders  
Never able to produce tears  
So he becomes colder

No regrets  
Or at least none to the naked eye  
He continues treading on  
Never once asking why  
Or giving a cry 

A false man  
Full of sorrow  
That he never shows  
Because he never can

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this lol how bout that
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
